Broken Marionette
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Slight AU. OOC. WRITTEN WITH AIRREI. Mikado and Kida aren't who they seem to be. When the puppet strings are cut, who are the really people behind the masks? What will happen when the Bay Toys decide to come to ruin the peaceful lives of everyone? RatedT
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Marionette

Anime: DURARARA!

Rating: Teen

Summery: Bad dolls should know they can't be played with anymore. Dolls are meant to be entertainment for the mind of a child. A child is a pure, innocent creature. One full of smiles. Kida and Mikado were the complete opposite. They were tainted, blood-stained monsters. Ones filled with sadness and dark, evil secret. FANFIC WRITTEN WITH AIRREI.

Pairing: KidaxMikado, WalkerxErika, IzayaxShizou, ShinraxCelty, KasukaxMikado

"And then I was like, 'If this fair maiden is your girlfriend, then you must be some kind of god to have her' and then he glared and started to yell at me while the princess beside him was blushing her cute little head off and," Kida rambled on, ignoring the discomforting look from Mikado as Kida continued to talk to Anri about his past meetings with girls.

They past by the sushi bar and saw something natural….Izaya and Shizou fighting.

As usual, Shizou had pulled some sort of metal object and was heaving it over his head, his eyes glaring at Izaya, who was still slightly bewildered by Shizou's strength.

Anri smiled slightly as she watched the two men bicker and noticed Mikado's distance gaze. She tilted her head to the side slightly, blinking as she stared at her dazed friend.

"Ryuugamine-kun?" Anri asked as she looked at him. Mikado shook out of his daze and flashed Anri a smile.

"Gomen Sonohara-san, I was spacing out," Mikado spoke as Kida walked up to Izaya and Shizou, trying to get them to stop for Simon's sake.

Mikado smiled slightly as he watched Kida try to stop the fight between the two hell-spawns.

Just as Mikado was about to call for Kida a hand grabbed Mikado, pulling him away from Anri, who gave a cry of surprise.

Kida whirled around and froze.

A man stood behind Mikado, a needle in one hand, the other holding a hand to Mikado's mouth. Izaya and Shizou stopped to see what was going on and they both raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"Move and your friend will get hurt," the man spoke, his heated glare settling on Anri, who was staring at the man with wide-eyes. He moved his hand to Mikado's shirt, pulling it down to get a good look at his neck. Mikado was frozen; fear and instinct clashing against each other, making him too confused and dizzy to do anything.

A sharp pain in his neck made him hiss out in pain as the needle the man had sunk into his skin, a green liquid filling his veins.

The world grew fuzzy as Mikado's body suddenly felt heavier. He heard the distant yell from Kida but his mind couldn't register anything as darkness crawled into the corner of his eyes.

"Ma….sao….mi," Mikado slurred out before he slumped against the stranger who caught him without any trouble.

_This can't be happening. This can not, and I mean CAN NOT be happening. They couldn't have found us, not now. We hid so well. So why? WHY NOW? Why have they come back for us? _Kida thought in a panic, his mind swirling as thoughts and memories assaulted his brain.

Kida's eyes widened into that of saucers before his eyes darkened until they were a mucky brown, almost black. His pupils disappeared, leaving the dull lifeless eyes to hold no light in them.

"**Oi," **a deep, rough voice hissed through the air and everyone froze. The area had been cleared out when Izaya and Shizou had first started fighting, so now the only ones staring at Kida were Anri, Izaya, Shizou, Simon, and the stranger.

"**Toys need to learn their place," **Kida hissed, his bangs covering his eyes as his fists clenched. Anri took a step back as the ground around Kida cracked, his whole body shaking. Anri's eyes bore into Kida's figure, wondering what was going on. This wasn't the Kida Masaomi she knew and hung out with. What was going on?

"**Bad toys need to be punished," **he spoke as the stranger's arm that held the needle spazzed and flailed away from Mikado, dropping the needle. His arm twisted in an impossible way, making the man scream and let go of the unconscious Mikado. Mikado fell forward but before he dropped to the ground, he was suddenly in Kida's arms.

Kida looked up, his eyes now a blood red, a red that even challenged the Slasher's bloody hue.

He gently set Mikado down on the ground beside him and turned to glare hell flames at the man in front of him.

"**Silly, silly soldier. Did you think that I wouldn't use my powers in case one of you disobedient toys decided to pop up?" **Kida missed out and his eyes flickered to the twisted arm before it burst out of the soldier's socket, ripped from the body, and flung to the nearest wall where it was instantly exploded. A crazed smile slipped onto Kida's face as his eyes danced with sheer madness.

"**The bad toy needs to be punished," **he repeated and advanced towards the man.

_**One by one, the children play.  
What they play, they will not say.  
Lined up, one by one.  
Dolls stand, waiting to be moved.  
In the game of childish joy,  
you are nothing-but a toy,**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaper: **Hey there readers. Thank you for taking a interest in our fanfic. And yes, I said OUR. **Airrei** and I, **ReaperofDarkness**, are making this fanfic together. I do one chapter, she does another. It is actually very fun. Airrei-sempai has a lot of great ideas and has a talent for writing. So, I'll stop talking so you can read on with the chapter.

**AIRREI'S CHAPTER.**

The darkness of his own eyelids led Mikado to sharpen his hearing. The peculiar lullaby softly rang, though with a soothing effect of a mother cradling her child. He feared the temptation; his body slowly submitting, while his mind pushed away. He feared if he gave in, he would become nothing more than the rest of the failed experiments. To become a broken marionette who danced in the controllers palms who could only repeat the same steps in the same everyday scenery.

Blurred light started to form colors and shapes through the boy's half open eyes. The first thing he managed to make out was Kida's frighteningly unfamiliar gleam, a madman's smile transfixed on the man's mutilated body in front of him. Mikado could only guess what was to come next.

Without realizing that Mikado had woken up, Kida took a shaky step forward. His body bent awkwardly like a doll on strings, each joint moving separately in no apparent pattern. His grin reminded the crowd of a certain white mask, eyes curving into arches and mouth half open in glee. "What's next…your leg? Maybe your other arm. Or did you want to end this now? Hah hah, as if…"

It was wrong. Wrong. Mikado wanted to cry out, but he only managed to gasp. Kida wasn't supposed to be like that, not when they had finally reunited to become ordinary high schoolers! His limbs trembled weakly as he forced himself to move upward. Like a signal, the man's right feet cracked and burst the brown leather shoe into bloody smithereens, and Anri snapped out of her horrified gaze and instead, rushed to support Mikado.

A satisfied laughter of a child harmonized with the agonizing shrieks, creating a distorted atmosphere of black and white spirals. Anri paled in her determined concentration to block out the nauseating noise, but Mikado didn't even hear it. He found himself sitting on the uncomfortable concrete watching what could easily have been a scene from a movie, being still unable to decide if this was just part of his imagination or reality. Watching his best friend turn into the monster that he recognized so well, the fear of losing him completely…he just wanted for it to end.

Kida took another crooked step, looming over the man who was sputtering for mercy, but before the blonde could manage to disassemble him further, the man started to squirm violently on the ground clutching his own chest. Recognizing the reaction, Kida turned around and found Mikado's usually dull blue eyes glimmering into an icy sapphire luster. "Mikado?"

"Masaomi…I…" He lost consciousness before he could finish and his body fell limp into Anri's confused arms. Kida instantly snapped away from the grotesque ending for the hired man, only to realize that the both of them had been witnessed using their unknown powers in front of a small but observant crowd.

While Shizuo had recovered earlier from the initial shock, both he and Kida felt uneasy when they could not pinpoint the black hooded informer. Most likely in this spectacle, Izaya had managed to flee, but the information he now carried with him was dangerous beyond what any of them could understand.

Simon too, was nowhere to be found.

The sudden silence incited people to come back into the usually busy streets again, and not wanting to be found, the blonde high schooler grabbed his best friend's body off Anri's arms. He lifted Mikado hurriedly on his back before taking off, and was slightly startled when the girl started to follow after them.

When they got themselves back to Kida's place, the police would have arrived to question Shizuo, who was still lingering on the spot. Perhaps it was to their great fortune that Shizuo didn't bother to remember what the kids looked like or what exactly happened, for he was more disturbed by the disappearance of his own arch nemesis.

Once inside, Kida laid Mikado's body onto the bed, his stare seemingly cold but with rare sparks of warmth every time it traced over the boy's sleeping face. Anri stood at the entrance to the room, unable to see this, but guessing just the same. She was silent, going over what happened in her mind as well as looking back at their encounters searching for the first signs that something was amiss.

"So?" Kida broke the silence first. He kept his back to her while staring intently at the creases of the bed sheet, counting each fold without actually keeping track of which ones he had already passed. Anri was startled at the sudden question, so she remained silent. This seemed to irritate the impatient blonde even more, and he clutched the white bed cloth, gathering them into the pit of his hardened fist.

"Anri-chaan," he gave a hollow chuckle, almost gritting his teeth at the end. "What do you want?"

The bespectacled girl started to mumble something inaudibly, and this time Kida turned around to glare at her. She flinched, and awkwardly looked down at the flooring. Soon, the blonde sighed. It was wrong for him to aim his anger at her, for none of this was her fault. It was the fault of the men who were trying to seek them out, and those men had been the cause of their nightmares tucked deep within their minds. It became secret fears they were unable to discuss to each other, only comforting themselves with the idea that they would never show up again. So Kida was also angry at himself. How he didn't manage to outrun the monster that was within him, and to show it, Mikado was attacked while he was by his side.

"Sorry… but… you don't have to be a good girl, y'know," Kida shrugged, his posture slouched and his expression dark. Anri snapped her attention back to him in surprise. "Why are you still here when you know what we're really like? Are you still thinking about, like, true friendship or something? You'll be in danger, and I'm pretty sure Mikado won't want that either. So do us and yourself a favor by getting out of-"

The slap that resonated on his cheek was both unexpected and numbing. Kida gritted his teeth and staggered back. The back of his knees came in contact with the bed's frame and he found himself sitting, looking up at the usually silent girl.

"I-I do not think you understand me. You have not even explained to me what you really are, but that is irrelevant. There are many things that people keep a secret from me, but I do not mind as long as they do not pry into mine. I believe the majority of us are that way, and I only wanted to apologize if this is something you did not want me to know…" Anri spoke this all very fast and very softly, but clear enough for Kida to understand. "…That is all…"

She turned around to take her leave, but Kida called out to her just as she did. Anri hesitatingly turned her head around, and the faintest of smiles appeared when the blonde mumbled out a rough apology. She then calmly bid a proper farewell and left the building. Outside, she wondered if soon enough, her own secret would be of some use to them. It was becoming a dangerous world.

Kida remained sitting as the time passed by, and eventually the drowsiness overtook him. Out of habit, he found himself lying on the edge of his bed, somewhat forgetting that there was Mikado beside him. It was only when Mikado turned in his sleep that he remembered this fact, but now he was unable to move from fear of waking the other boy up. Or so he convinced himself when the truth was that he actually didn't want to.

That night, Mikado had a dream…

_Sitting next to Kida in matching blue patient robes, they lined with a few familiar faces along the white wall. They were all young boys around the same age, and they were waiting to be called._

"_01…01…" Mikado found that he was no longer in control of his feet. They guided him to the voice coming from the other side of the door. "01…"_

_He reached the door and it opened for him automatically. The light was blinding, and he stood shielding his eyes. When they adjusted to the scene, he stared. Cold sweat broke out over his body and he found himself screaming. Screaming and crying in anguish at the sight. He wanted to turn around, but it was as if someone else took over the controls of his body and moved him the way they wanted._

"_No, no…" he found himself chocking out as he walked to his impending doom. "No… please…"_

_Suddenly a strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to drag him backwards, out the door. "Mikado!"_

_Mikado knew who the boy was instantly. In this numbered society, there was only one person who gave him a name. "Masaomi…"_

"_Mikado! Mi_kado!"

Back in reality, Kida clutched the sleeping boy's shoulders and tried to rouse him. The brunette opened his eyes slowly, glanced up at his frantic friend, and blinked. He couldn't exactly remember what he was dreaming about just now, but he knew he must have been crying out because the insides of his throat were sore and dry. He probably looked like a mess too, and the air on his skin was chilling, creeping over the sheen of sweat.

But before any of that, Mikado commented sleepily. "Wow Masaomi…what happened to your cheek…?"

That same night, Shizuo was able to get home from questioning. Tired out of his mind, he almost crushed the doorknob by jabbing the key viciously inside. Though that was to no avail because in the end he kicked the door and it fell clean off its hinges into the hallway.

He noticed that the light was on in the usually dark living room, and perplexed by the phenomenon, he questioned in a gruff voice. "Okay, who's there?"

A very handsome, yet bored looking face peeked out nonchalantly. He raised one hand in greeting, but it didn't look exactly welcoming. However, none of that mattered to Shizuo, and his face split into a rare grin. "Oh sup…Kasuka?"

Also the same night, but in another city, the mysterious informer laughed hysterically into the cool night air. A beautiful lady watched him in utter confusion, tilting her eyebrow in a not so amused way. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to shut his crazy mouth, but it wasn't an easy wish to come true.

"Namie-san, I just know things, and you of all people can't hide it from me."

_**Midnight's the hour where our story unfolds,**_

_**Whether its dream or nightmare that it holds.**_

_**Do not be afraid for it is not real,**_

_**Do not be afraid, and keep your eyes closed.**_

_**Side by side and hand in hand,**_

_**To a new world, just as planned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaper: **Reaper here~! HI~! This is my chapter~ I hope you like it. It is long (I'M SO HAPPY) so I hope you have fun reading it.

**REAPER'S CHAPTER**

_Three days later…_

"Mou, Anri-chan~! Why can't I have your number?" A whiney voice asked, breaking through the morning peace. Mikado sighed, shaking his head as his friend shamefully flirted with Anri, who in turn ignored his flirts and smiled kindly at him.

"Masaomi, please stop. I don't want my morning to be ruined by you and your flirtatious attitude," Mikado spoke, watching his friend blink at the word Mikado used to describe him.

"Did you hear that, Anri-chan~? I am flirtatious! Doesn't that sound sexy?" Kida all by beamed at the word and Mikado sighed, unable to stop a small smile from forming on his face.

They were currently on their way to school, all chaos of the attack on three high schoolers nothing but boring buzz now in the city of Ikebukuro.

Mikado walked ahead of the two, who were walking slowly to talk quietly. Kida gave Anri a warning glance before bouncing his way to Mikado.

"Aaaaaaah! Mikapuu!" A cheerful voice yelled from behind the group and they turned to see Erika running at Mikado with her arms outstretched. Kida, sensing no danger, allowed Mikado to be hugged by the otaku.

Walker came up after Erika, smiling his foxy smile. He waved to Kida, who smiled back while Anri bowed her head.

"Uwau~! Did you hear about those kids who got attacked? It was like out of some anime, apparently!" Erika gushed out, smiling as she twirled around. She smiled at Mikado, who smiled back.

"Ah, I heard. I heard Shizuo-san was involved," Mikado spoke as he began walking again. Walker had entered a conversation with Kida and Anri, so Erika and Mikado were talking to each other.

"Hn! He didn't give any details, but he said it was like out of an anime!" Erika all but beamed, smile so large Mikado thought it wasn't natural.

"Well, we're here at school. Bye," Kida spoke with an awkward wave, not use to seeing the Okatu pair walking around by themselves.

The two walked away, leaving the three to stand there in silence. Anri bowed and said she had to do something, and quickly ran off, leaving the two boys alone.

Mikado looked at the ground, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"We really drew in a lot of attention, ne?" He asked as they walked across the gate, towards the school building. Kida snorted.

"So what? The _doll _broke, so no more _toys _will be coming," Kida spoke and Mikado gave a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say," he spoke and Kida raised a hand, ruffling Mikado's black locks.

"It is fine. As long as we are together, no one will mess with us," he spoke with a smile. Mikado looked up from the ground, nodding his head as Kida's words spread warmth through his body.

Class was boring. But then again, when was class ever not boring?

Kida stared out the window, his mind wandering. He turned his gaze to Mikado, who stood up when the teacher addressed him.

"Mikado, if you need to, pick a student to help you take this box down to the trash," the teacher instructed and Mikado nodded. Kida was expecting him to instantly turn his gaze to him, but was somewhat confused when Mikado walked directly to where the box was and picked it up, not asking for any help.

_How uncute. Mikado sure is growing up….what ever happened to the Mikado that would cling to me? _Kida thought to himself as he felt his arm slip from under his chin, his body going stiff as unwanted memories burst through his brain, attacking his mind.

"_01, 02, I demand that you move those blocks, immediately!" A voice, one filled with pure hatred and ice, hissed at the boys. Mikado shuffled behind Kida, one hand gripping Kida's small hand in a painfully tight squeeze. Kida didn't even flinch as a woman stomped up to them, glaring through her glasses._

_She placed a hand on her hip, one hand moving to brush back her blond locks, her hair in a bun. She wore a white lab coat, and held onto a clip board. Her lips were pulled into a angry sneer, and she tapped her heeled foot impatiently._

_Mikado drew closer to the taller boy, his other free hand clenching onto Kida's shirt. Mikado buried his head into Kida's back and the woman drew in a sharp breath._

_The blocks flew to the wall, crashing to the floor. The woman jumped, whirling around to see the blocks twirling and moving in the air. Kida almost felt himself smile, and gave Mikado a gentle squeeze of his hand, proud of the smaller boy._

"_V-very good," the woman muttered as she began to jot things down on her clipboard._

A hand was waved in front of Kida's face, making him blink back. He looked up to see Mikado's concerned face.

"You okay?" Mikado asked with worried blue eyes. Kida looked at Mikado.

_He has changed so much….where is my cute little crybaby?_

Kida gave a smile as he saw Mikado blush, obviously reading through Kida's thoughts. He shook his head and poked Kida's shoulder.

"Masaomi, it is lunch time. You going to eat or not?" Mikado asked as Kida stood up with a stretch, bending backwards slightly to pop his back.

"Ah~ I'll go eat lunch with you," Kida decided and they went directly to Anri's desk, where said girl was pulling out a bento box. She blinked up at them to see both of them smiling differently at her.

Mikado's smile was as kind and polite as usual, while Kida's was a strained, painful smile. Anri smiled, though a bit forced, and three engulfed themselves in their lunches and idle chat.

School ended not moments ago. Kida was in front of Mikado and Anri, walking backwards as he chatted animatedly with the two, a smile on his face. They walked past the school gates and down the street, heading for the center of Ikebukuro.

"And then I was like, 'don't touch the hair' and she instantly instead was under my spell!" Kida boasted, watching as Anri gave a polite laugh. Mikado just sighed and shook his head, wondering when Kida would shut up about the girls.

They decided to go through a short cut and headed for Mikado's spacious apartment to hang out. Anri had to leave, saying she had to study, which left the two boys yet again, alone.

"Mikado," Kida whispered as he walked through a crowd of familiar Yellow Scarves members, who stared at Kida with a look of longing and memories.

"Hai?" Mikado asked as they walked side by side, their hands almost brushing. Kida opened his mouth to say something when he bumped into something…or rather someone.

Mikado and Kido stared into the angry face of Shizuo, who did not look happy.

"Ah, sorry about that Shizuo-san! I wasn't looking where I was going and," Kida was cut off off from his ramblings when Shizuo grabbed Mikado and Kida by the shirt collars, lifting them off the ground. Those around whispered in fear, wondering what the man could do to the two boys.

"You. Come. With. Me. Now," Shizuo growled out, his body shaking with a sort of pissed off emotion, glaring at the two high schoolers. They nodded their heads and Shizuo all but carried them to his house.

"Explain," he hissed the moment they got into the spacious house. It looked completely normal inside, nothing ruined or destroyed. Mikado blinked.

"Explain what?" He asked as Shizuo led them to the kitchen table. The two boys sat down and Shizuo glared at them.

"Explain what the hell that was," he demanded, referring to three days ago. Kida gave a small snort while Mikado looked down at the ground.

"Ano…." Mikado muttered as he bawled up his hands, gripping his uniform pants. He looked up at the expecting face of Shizuo, whose eyes were boring into Mikado's own.

"Well?" Shizuo asked with a blond raised eyebrow. Mikado's eyes widened and he ducked his head down again. Really, to think after all he'd been through and all those he has met, this man could scare him so easily.

"We aren't normal," Kida spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the three. Mikado flinched at his words, knowing they weren't exactly lies, but not the whole truth.

"I know that from what I saw," Shizuo explained with a growl as his eyebrow twitched. The door clicked open and the actor, Yuuhei, walked in with a blank look on his face.

"Aniki….you have guests over?" Yuuhei spoke and Mikado and Kida could only gap at the sudden appearance of the famous actor.

"Oh, Kasuka," Shizuo spoke with a rare smile as the boy walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. He handed Shizuo the milk and took out two water bottles, handing them to Mikado and Kida before taking one out for himself.

"What I want to know is what exactly that was. Who was that man, and what the hell did you….do to him?" Shizuo questioned and Mikado looked at Kida, who had stiffened. Kasuka took a seat at the table, finding the conversation interesting. Not to mention the black haired boy across from him looked strangely…..cute.

Kida's eyes flashed to Kasuka, as if he could read his thoughts. He glared at him before Mikado spoke up.

"He is a soldier," Mikado spoke and looked directly at Shizuo, whose eyes were suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Soldier?" Shizuo asked, raising an eyebrow yet again.

"Really, he is what we call a _doll_," Kida sneered out, his eyes narrowing at the name.

"Doll?" Kasuka asked softly. Mikado looked at him before looking at Kida.

"It is the name we call them for personal reasons. Soldiers are sent by their boss to come capture us….or me, really. That's all we can, and will say. But, we aren't normal and that's all that is to it," Mikado explained and Shizuo stared at the boy, pushing up his sunglasses to hide the unreadable expression on his face.

"So, they come after you?" Shizuo asked with a growl. Kida looked at him with his narrowed eyes.

"No. This is their first attempt in Ikebukuro," Kida pointed out, his voice dead and cold. Mikado's eyes darkened slightly at the word 'first attempt'. They both knew more were to come. They just knew it.

"So…how long have you been dealing with them?" Shizuo asked, taking a sit. He didn't mean to be nosy. But it wasn't everyday some innocent (or not so innocent) kids you know suddenly kill a dude that tried to kidnap one of them.

"As Mikado said, we can't say anymore," Kida growled out, starting to get irritated with the questions. He and Shizuo entered a glaring contest as Kasuka stared at Mikado, who was shyly messing with the water bottle in front of him.

"Should they stay the night?" Kasuka asked suddenly, making everyone in the room turn to him. Kasuka stared at Shizuo, his eyes unreadable.

"If bad men are after them, shouldn't they be safer with you?" Kasuka reasoned out, making Shizuo blink.

"I am not some baby-sitter, Kasuka. Besides, these guys can handle themselves," the blond Spartan man spoke, and Mikado blinked.

"A-ano….thank you for the offer but…" Mikado trailed off when Kida suddenly gave a dry laugh.

"We don't need to be baby-sat. We can take care of ourselves, as Shizuo-san stated," Kida hissed out and stood up.

"Now listen here Ryuugasaki, kid, you barely told me anything," Shizuo growled and Mikado felt his eyebrow twitch slightly, wondering what the man just called him.

"Shizuo-san, my name is Ryuugamine," Mikado spoke and Shizuo gave him a pointed glare.

"I still say they stay," Kasuka spoke. Shizuo looked at him, and felt a bead of sweat run down his face as Kasuka gave him _the _stare.

"They stay," Kasuka spoke in his quiet voice, hinting his demanding tone. Shizuo stared back at his younger brother.

"Okay, you know what? They stay. You two," he spoke, pointing to the two.

"You can complain and whine all you want, but you guys are staying over, got it?" He growled out before Kida could open his mouth to protest.

"A-ano….thanks?" Mikado asked, blinking at the uncharacteristic man who jus grumbled and gulped down his old milk. Kasuka just stared before leaving for his room.

"You must love your brother very much to give in to him," Kida teased, finding it hard not too. Shizuo's grip on the glass bottle tightened and cracked the container. Mikado looked at Shizuo as he threw the glass into the glass recycling bin before turning to the boys.

"You'll sleep in our guest room. It used to be our parents before they moved to a smaller house. And no, you can not invite any of your little friends. Don't bother me, and maybe you'll make it out of this house in one piece," Shizuo spat at the two before loosening his bow tie.

Mikado blinked.

"Ano….Shizuo-san, would you mind if we go to our houses to get our stuff?" Mikado asked, and Shizuo paused from taking off his tie. He gave them a look before nodding his head.

"I'll walk you. Izaya might be around," Shizuo said, and Mikado almost sweat dropped.

They let the house after informing Kasuka and set off for Kida's, since it was closer.

"So, you both live alone?" Shizuo asked and the two boys quieted down.

"Ah….my…._parents _are back in our home town," Mikado announced as he looked at the ground, finding the grey pavement to be very attractive. Kida shot him a glance before shaking his head.

"Mine are working overseas," Kida answered and stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the darkening sky.

"….." Shizuo kept silent as he watched the two, one looking down at the ground while one looked up at the sky. He shook his head and pulled out a cigarette.

They walked in a peaceful silence, listening to the excitement around them.

They reached Kida's house and waited for Kida to grab his things . He walked out of his house before locking it, turning to the two boys.

"To Mikado's!" Kida cheered loudly and smiled. Shizuo shook his head and followed the two to a run down apartment, where Mikado excused himself to grab his things.

Mikado walked into his room and went to his computer. He turned on the device and went to the DOLLARS website, instantly checking the messages.

**Everyone, be on the look out for mysterious characters, such as people in lab-coats or military uniforms, okay? Be safe.**

He finished typing his message before shutting off his computer. Hr grabbed his clothes and such and walked out, smiling at them.

"Sorry for the long wait," Mikado apologized and followed Shizuo back to the house. Once there, the boys were shown their room and was left to unpack for the night.

Kida turned to Mikado, who was pulling his shirt off to change. Kida snapped his head away from the smaller boy's, his face burning a red color.

"I-I am going to go see if I can take a shower," Kida stuttered out, making Mikado turn to him, his shirt half-way pulled on.

"Ah, okay," Mikado spoke and pulled his night-shirt completely on, watching his best friend leave the room. Mikado yawned before rubbing his eyes.

He quickly checked his phone, seeing the messages from the other DOLLARS members. They swore to keep a look out, making Mikado smile at their loyalty to the group.

He changed into his night-pants before crawling into the futon Kida and he was sharing. He curled into a ball, easily falling asleep. The door slid open in a silent approach and Kasuka slipped into the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping Mikado.

He walked over to the boy and kneeled down beside him, watching his mouth open slightly as his eyes squinted together for a second. Kasuka moved a hand to brush his cheek, making Mikado's face twitch.

_He's weird. He has some sort of pull to him…._Kasuka thought as he leaned closer to the boy.

_It is as if he is sucking you in with his innocent, yet dark aura, _Kasuka thought as his lips were inches away. His lips brushed against Mikado's just as the door opened.

Kida froze, staring at the scene in front of him. Kasuka was leaning close to Mikado, their lips touching. Mikado was obviously asleep, unaware of what was happening to him at the time.

"**Mother f-" **Kida growled out, his eyes flickering to the wall where Kasuka was flung too. Kida ignored his dirty clothes that were now on the ground as he stormed his way over to his sleeping friend, his eyes thirsting for blood.

Kasuka gave a pained cry when Kida's eyes landed on his hand, before Shizuo burst into the room, destroying the door and part of the wall. His eyes landed on Kida, who was staring murderously at Kasuka, who was holding his hand against his chest.

"OI!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs, stepping towards Kida who stood up to defend himself. Before anyone could move, a sigh was heard, chilling the air.

They all turned stiffly to stare at Mikado, who was now sitting up in a lazy position, his eyes an icy blue as his had a bored expression on his face.

His eyes flickered to Kasuka's hand, before it instantly glowed a blue before he could move it again.

He moved his bored gaze to the two blonds in the room, who had frozen at his indifferent aura.

"**You know…when someone is sleeping, it is nice to leave them be," **Mikado spoke with a voice void of emotions. Kida felt a shiver go down his spine and Shizuo could feel his instincts screaming to stay clear of the boy.

"**Now, both you of," **Mikado pointed to Shizuo and Kasuka. **"I am tired. I need and want sleep. I don't like to be disturbed when resting. Please leave us to buckle in for the night, if you don't mind," **Mikado spoke and his eyes went to the door, which instantly repaired itself and opened by itself. Shizuo looked at it for a second, wondering if he could use Mikado as an an accident cleaner or something.

"Good night," Kasuka spoke, pushing Shizuo out of the room while flexing his healed hand. Kida turned to Mikado, who slumped sideways, towards Kida. Kida caught him and let out an amused chuckle.

"I forgot that you became an emotionless bastard when you were half asleep," Kida muttered to himself before closing the door and turning off the lights, slipping into the shared futon.

He felt Mikado shuffled closer and felt arms wrap about his waist, before Mikado buried his head into Kida's chest. Kida listened to the breathing of Mikado before he too was taken into the world of dreams.

**Little child,  
Don't you see?  
You are a doll,  
that is all you can be.  
Try as you might,  
your world isn't a delight.  
You listen to our words.  
Chirping as loudly as birds.  
Sleep now, little one,  
For when you awake, will you see the sun?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reaper: **Hey there~! **Airrei**-senpai's chapter~! Thank you to all who has reviewed. You made both of us smile with your reviews~! **Airrei**-senpai shows us a chapter with our secondary characters who will become important later on. Ah~ **Airrei**-senpai has something to say~!

**Airrei:** Hello there. **Quick disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME AND OR ANYTHING ELSE REFERANCED IN THIS CHAPTER**. Also, sorry that Mikado and Kida didn't appear in this chapter.

**Reaper: **Ah, that is a good point. We don't own Durarara! or any of the characters. If we did...XD It wouldn't be the same. Haha. We'll leave it at that. Well now, let us leave you to read the new chapter. Enjoy.

Namie was not amused.

It was bad enough when her younger brother she cared so much about had gotten himself a stalker, but with someone like Izaya on her own tail, it was twice as stressful. Worse yet, the man refused to enlighten her as to why he was following her around without even concealing himself. Perhaps he was simply waiting for her to snap, and she was so close to it. The only thing restraining her was the thought of not giving him the glory of winning their silent game.

While the informer grinned like a child at a carnival who had way too much sugar, Namie busied herself by speed texting to an unknown number. This went on for ten minutes while they walked in no particular direction. Easily bored, and with no one around to eavesdrop or observe, Izaya took out his own cell phone to look through his contacts.

Biker. Kadota. Kida. Namie. Shinra. Twins. Chatroom. Back to the top of the list. Biker… he rolled through the list several times. Hey, at least he had a load of emo online friends as Nakura on his other phone and dangerous yakuzas on speed dial. While he was busy scrolling, Namie became curious enough to look over his shoulder and had the nerve to giggle just loud enough so he could hear.

"I'm strictly business," he shut his phone back into his coat pocket, managing to shrug and keep that breezy expression still intact.

"Yeah…? Well, then, are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Namie crossed her arms, as she always does when impatient. She still had her cell phone in hand, slightly tapping the edge against her elbow. Most of the time she couldn't believe she was working for someone like him. The brunette lady lowered her gaze. It was uncomfortable to look into those lifeless red eyes that bled knowledge beyond his years and yet kept the faintest glimmer of mischievous childishness. It almost reminded her of…

She shuddered.

"I can't hang out with my coworker on off days?" Izaya laughed, and the woman's gaze immediately shot to his pocket where his cell phone was. This time he frowned and said through gritted teeth while waving her away. "Well, you know I'm a liar."

"Wish you'd fix it if you admit to it," she answered. "Maybe you could make more friends. Speaking of which, here comes your best friend."

"I won't fall for that, I don't have any fri-" He might have been glad he didn't finish that sentence, but he really didn't appreciate the sign post that narrowly missed his ear. The force was so strong that his hood was lifted half way over his head, and he quickly spun around to find what looked like a hungry lion in human form.

This was the worst, the informer sighed fumbling around for his knife. Shizuo seemed angrier than usual, and there was really no explanation. He hated the barbaric blonde so much for this reason, and he just had to be around in the worst situations. Namie was already running away, and while it was obvious that that was a dangerous scene, Izaya suspected she was just trying to get away from him. Dodging a straight punch and slicing no further than a thin sheet of white cloth, the informer spun backwards and away from a kick. Then he ducked and ran the opposite direction as his coworker, his mind reacting to survival instincts over curiosity.

In a secluded alley, Namie quickly dialed a number. She was breathing heavily from the dash, but just as much from being nervous. She never liked the icy voice she heard behind this number… "Hello?" She sighed. "This is Yagiri…I have something to report."

A few blocks away, Shizuo looked around carefully, trying to seek out the stench that was his arch nemesis. He gripped his cell phone to his chest, wondering who it was that gave him the message to seek Izaya out in this huge city. Though he thought he couldn't care less, he wondered who that woman was that the flea was with. As far as he could remember, he had never seen the informer seem so frustrated. That sort of pissed the blonde off because he couldn't get that out of Izaya no matter how many times he pounded him in.

…

Anri wasn't the type to fret. She was always calm and moved in the most logical ways. So when she didn't get any word from them last night, she thought it was because they had a rough week. However, when she went to ask each of the boys if they were okay in the morning, she found their apartments empty. The girl wouldn't normally visit them from herself, but when she thought about it, it was dangerous to leave them alone. She needed help from a trusted adult, and only Miss Celty came to mind.

Celty was out on a delivery job that morning, and she told Anri to wait near the fountain at the park at 1pm. An hour early, the girl ventured unable to sit still, and paced around the rock tiles lining a walking trail all around the park. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see in front of her despite her thick, round glasses and bumped into a pair.

"I-I am so sorry…" She apologized shyly, and slowly started to look up.

Two happy smiles beamed down at her, and Anri backed away a step even when she recognized them.

"Anriiii-chaaan!" The eccentric otaku duo spoke in unison, while Erika pulled the girl's arm so the poor high schooler would fall right into the hyper lady's arms. After hugging her tightly and pulling her back by supporting the younger girl's shoulder's Erika took a good look and sighed dreamily. "Aren't you just a moeblob? I'm sure you'd rival Mikuru. Hey, we were about to go eat, do you want to come with us? I'm sure Yumachhi would treat a pretty girl like you! Right?"

Walker sighed. "Uhm…sure…why not. Karisawa-san, you sure know how to use a guy."

"Hehee, yaaay. Let's go Anri-chan!" Erika smiled brightly, gripping her hands into two mirroring peace signs before reattaching them to the girl's shoulders and steering her away.

"A-ano…but…"

"It's okay, it's okay, it's all on Yumachhi. Heehee."

"Sigh."

Seated between the two otakus fervent on what episode of Baccano was the coolest, Anri fidgeted and frequently checked her wrist for her watch. It was far from the appointed time, but she just couldn't seem to relax. Not to seem rude though, she took a few bites out of the Russian special which included never before seen rolls with tomato and avocado or even ones with strawberry wrapped on top with seaweed. She had to say it tasted better than it looked, although if it was up to her, she would stick to the normal kinds.

When the duo struck up a conversation with Simon, Anri wondered if she could just slip out since she wasn't doing them much good. However, their inquiry about the incident down this street where kids and Heiwajima Shizuo were apparently seen using some kind of strange powers to brutally murder a person caught her immediate interest. Anri knew that Shizuo didn't use any power and it was probably a misunderstanding of the spectator.

"Isn't it cool? It's just like manga. Maybe like Darker than Black or Gakuen Alice! I wish I had some powers like that," Erika chirped while Walker nodded.

"You can't forget the classics either, like Sailor Moon. It would have been better if the kids were young girls."

"Eeew, you sound like a lolicon! Guys are the best you know. Two guys! You could pair them up, plus Shizu-Shizu was there too. He's not that bad looking for a three dimensional guy. Though I personally like him with Iza-Iza. It's called foe yay. They're just meant to be," she giggled at Walker who shook his head violently. Simon, however, looked like he wanted to laugh.

"It'll be a lot more exciting around here as well as dangerous," the male otaku seemed to get back into his spirits. "A chase will happen right here in Ikebukuro. Usually some super secret government agents will come hunting for these kids to operate on them. Who knows, maybe they're aliens. If they get caught, they won't stay in one piece."

Anri blanched. This talk was starting to make her feel sick with worry for her two friends, and she quickly chugged down the hot tea much to their amazement.

"Wooow Anri-chan," they spoke in unison again while the girl visibly turned a shade of red. She stuttered out that she had to go and meet with her friend now though she still did have some time. Erika just smiled, "Well why didn't you just say so? Have fun, and come hang with us again!"

She dashed outside with the vigor she didn't know she had within her, and carried herself nonstop to the meeting point. Sitting down on the same bench she passed by before, she glanced at her watch again. In quarter of an hour…

Waiting didn't seem especially necessary. The sound of engine mixed with an eerie neigh of a horse, warped the usual reality of the boring park into an ethereal playground of the Gods. Just in that instant, it was no longer day or night and the sky was gray with death's premonition. If the dullahan were to have her head back, the air might have been deadlier, but Anri already knew there was nothing to fear. Celty was a death goddess yes, yet the most comforting friend that she could be absolutely herself in front of.

Though she valued Kida and Mikado very much, there was something about Celty that was just different from the other two. Perhaps it was because they were both girls.

[Hello, Anri-chan.] The young girl could almost hear the dullahan's soft voice from behind the PDA screen. [What was it you wanted to talk to me about?]

Getting off of her motorcycle and standing alongside it, Anri shivered in anticipation. Even with a cat helmet over her headless neck, Celty didn't fail to impress.

Finally able to find her voice, Anri was about to speak out her worries for the first time when Celty's phone intervened. It vibrated, and she looked puzzled at the callers name. The fact that it was also a call, and not a text made her worry as well. She could not speak back so it would only be information or orders, and she had just finished a day's work too.

The two looked or rather bent their neck in the phone's direction hesitantly. Finally, nodding in apology, the headless rider picked up.

"Hey black rider. I believe a girl is with you right now. I need to speak to her."

If Celty could frown, she would have, and if she could have talked, she would have asked what he wanted with her. It all seemed so dangerous…and especially when the girl was trying to ask for her help.

**Ring, ring, ring the world is mute.**

**One lie here and one lie there.**

**So full of lies, it becomes the truth.**

**Ring, ring, ring the boy becomes mute.**

**One truth here and one truth there.**

**So many deny, it becomes the lie.**

**Should we keep quiet, or should we make noise?**

**Do we trust others, before ourselves?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reaper: **HEY THERE~! It's my chapter now~! Heehee. I tried to make this as awesome as possible. Heads up, I suggest listening to J**UST DANCE (cover) by Surrender the Dance Floor **when the time comes. I'll tell you when. Why? When I wrote this specific scene, I listened non-stop to that song and it turned out extremely awesome because of it -Totally insane and has no idea what I'm saying- Anyways, I really liked writing this chapter, and I kinda feel bad for constantly asking **Airrei**-senpai is I could do this chapter. Haha...yeah...anyways~

Oh, also, a reader asked if we make our poems or if we find them online. Airrei-senpai and I make our own poems at the end of each chapter. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC. **

_Earlier that day…._

"Rise and shine, Mikado!" Mikado's eyes fluttered open, allowing him to be awoken by the ever-so-close face of Kida Masaomi. Mikado almost pulled a face of annoyance at his break in the personal space bubble but ignored it as he pushed his friend arms distance away. He sat up and yawned, forgetting where he was for a second.

A knock at the door quickly reminded the black haired boy as he stared at Kasuka, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Ohayo," Kasuka greeted, earning a glare from Kida. Mikado, who had been in a daze last night, didn't know what had gone on around him.

"Aniki went out," Kasuka spoke as he walked into the room, ignoring the death stares he was receiving from the only blond in the room. "He wants us to get some fresh air on our day off from," Kasuka explained and Mikado's face brightened up.

"Really? Kida, let's go out around the city! You've yet to show me those arcades," Mikado complained like a child, even going as far as to grip onto Kida's arm with a childish tug. Kida's eyebrow twitched when he saw Kasuka smiling at Mikado and quickly gave in.

"Fine, fine," Kida sighed with a tired expression, making Mikado light up like a Christmas light. Kida couldn't hold it against him though; they could rarely have a peaceful day.

"I'll leave you to get ready and such," Kasuka spoke and walked out of the room. Mikado excused himself to go take a quick shower and left Kida to change, since the said boy had already washed himself the night before.

Kida went to his duffle bag, pulling out a white shirt, black button up short sleeve shirt, his yellow scarf, black jeans, and a few chains and bracelets. He decided to go Bad Boy to draw in the ladies.

Just as he was pulling on his jeans did the door open, allowing Mikado to walk in, dressed in nothing but a towel. The sight made Kida freeze, his mind stopping. Mikado blinked, not realizing what was wrong, and went to his bag.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab my clothes," he spoke as he took his duffle bag with him and moved out of the room, leaving Kida who had stood there with his pants half pulled up. He blushed as the sight of the almost naked Mikado didn't leave his mind and shook his head, trying to fill his mental eye with thoughts of Anri, or that super hot model he saw a week ago.

After a few minutes Kida was dressed and ready to go. Mikado walked in, dressed as well and saw his duffle bag down. He wore a simple white T-shirt with red spirals decorating the shirt and a pair of plain jeans. He smiled at Kida, who smiled back.

"Ready?" Kasuka asked as they walked out into the living room. He wore a par of fake glasses and a black beanie, hiding as much of his hair as possible. He wore a black short-sleeved sweater that was zipped up half way, showing a baby blue shirt and wore grey skin-tight jeans. He tilted his head to the side, noticing the difference in clothing styles between the two boys. It was funny. Kida had a Bad Boy air around him while Mikado looked all cute and innocent.

"Yes Kasuka-san," Mikado answered with a sweet smile, not realizing Kasuka had almost been killed last night by his very best friend that was standing next to him. Ah, the innocent mind.

The three boys easily slipped their shoes on before leaving the house; Kasuka informing them that Shizuo would be able to get into the locked house with no sweat.

They walked down the street, a comfortable silence settling around them. Kasuka kept glancing side-ways to Mikado, who was obvious to the stares while he stared at the beautiful blue sky. Kida was on Mikado's other side, since the boy was walking in the middle, and growled as he kept seeing Kasuka stare at Mikado.

Oh hell no.

"Oi Mikado, you wanna stop for some ice cream? The spring heat sure is starting to feel like summer," Kida spoke as he felt the humidity in the air. Mikado nodded his head, not really feeling the heat at all. Kasuka silently followed them, keeping his head bend down slightly to not draw a lot of attention to himself.

"What flavor do you want?" Kida asked Kasuka, making him blink of of his daze. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was suddenly asking. Kida gave him a soft glare.

"Mikado was asking," he spoke and pointed to Mikado, who was ordering the cold treats.

"Strawberry," Kasuka spoke in a quiet voice. Mikado smiled and ordered a strawberry, vanilla, and a chocolate ice cream cone. He quickly paid for the desserts and handed the strawberry cone to Kasuka, and the vanilla one to Kida. He took the chocolate one and the three continued their walk, now licking on their freezing treats.

"Ne, want to go to the park?" Mikado suggested and both boys looked at him. He gave smile that left no room for argument and quickly dragged the two to the park, or rather the forested part of it.

Once he had gotten into the center of the forested area, he dropped Kida's and Kasuka's hands. Both boys stared at their hands, finding them tingling and warm.

"You can come out now," Mikado spoke as his bangs shadowed his face, a smile playing on his lips. Rustling sounded and soon the three boys were surrounded with about ten soldiers, all carrying guns and protective gear.

Kasuka's eyes widened slightly as the soldiers moved, allowing a giant, and well built man to walk into the scene. He growled; his muscles inhumanly big and bulky. He crackled his knuckles and smirked at Kida and Mikado.

"How long did you know we were following you?" The man asked Mikado, who smiled, his eyes closed.

"Since we left the house," he spoke and Kida froze.

_They've been following us for that long? I didn't even feel them….just how did Mikado? _Kida thought to himself as the man chuckled.

"Wow," the man muttered.

**(You can listen to the song JUST DANCE by Surrender the Dance Floor now)**

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arnold. You can call me Arnold, and only Arnold," he spoke and took a step closer. No sooner did he move, he was suddenly behind Kasuka. Kasuka turned in slow-motion, seeing Arnold's arm smash into his face and send him flying. He hit the ground and tumbled against a tree, lying limp.

Mikado's eyes widened as Arnold was suddenly behind him, grabbing him by his face and lifting him off the ground. Mikado gave a cry of pain and Kida's eyes glazed to their dead color as his eyes flickered to Arnold's arm. Nothing happened.

"E-eh…..?" Kida took a step back from shock as Arnold flung Mikado against a tree trunk, easily hearing a clean snap. Mikado gave a pained cry as he cradled his leg and curled into a ball. Kida snapped out of his daze and lunged towards them, skidding as he landed in front of Mikado, signaling he would be fighting Arnold.

Arnold gave a twisted smile before drawing his leg up, swinging it at Kida. Kida ducked, instantly sweeping his leg under Arnold. Arnold fell backwards, but shot a hand out to catch himself, easily saving him time as he threw a foot out, kicking Kida in the stomach.

Kida spat blood as he was pushed away from Arnold, flying away from both Mikado and the man. He flipped in the air, his feet touching a tree trunk. He crouched, still sideways on the tree, before pushing off the wood to fly towards Arnold with a punch ready.

Arnold smirked and dodged the fist, his hand swinging to his Kida's head. Kida gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground, his screams only growing louder as Arnold's foot smashed into his back, digging him into the earth.

Arnold bent down and moved his hand to the bloody, bruised Kida and was about to curl his fingers around the boy if not for the sudden tree thrown at him. He jumped out of the way and turned to Mikado, who was standing up. His one wounded leg was bent slightly and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I promised….I promised that I wouldn't let Masaomi get hurt. Until the day I died, I wouldn't let him get hurt. I wouldn't let his life be full of blood shed and death. I **promised to protect the one I cared for," **Mikado's voice turned as icy as his cold, emotionless eyes as he looked up.

He was suddenly behind Arnold, giving the older man no time as he swung a fist down, causing Arnold to bounce as he tumbled a little ways away.

"**Is that all the new little toy can do? How long did they take to make you? Little toys need to be broken into," **Mikado hissed out as a blue light formed around Kida and Kasuka. They were lifted up by the blue light and moved away from the center of the circled forest area, a clear bubble forming around they floating forms as their wounds slowly healed. A soldier moved to the bubble but the moment he touched it, he fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

"A force field that heals the body and causes immediate death to anyone that touches it….now I see why the bosses want you back so badly. You are the perfect weapon for wars," Arnold sneered as he stood up, spitting out blood.

He threw his arm up, a fire ball appearing.

"I was given the god gifts of Mother Earth. Your weak abilities are no match for my elements!" Arnold threw the fire ball at Mikado, which instantly grew into a ring of flames to surround the young boy. He didn't even flinch.

"_You were made to kill, and only kill. You have to win every battle you are faced with or death will be your only opinion. You understand that, don't you 01? You have to win each battle, each war, and each enemy that comes your way. You enemy is anyone that isn't yourself or the other Numbers," the woman, the accursed woman that always came and told him this all the time, spoke as she stared at him behind her glasses._

_Mikado looked up from the room he was in, one filled with dead bodies and blood splatters, to stare at her with his dead eyes. His eyes were as dead as the bodies around them, and his rags were covered in blood. He was pale, and very, very thin. He nodded his head to the woman before escorted out and to him chamber. He looked at his metal ceiling and gave a pained sigh, his thoughts moving to his friend who was no longer with him._

"_When are you coming back….Masaomi….?"_

The ring of flames drew closer to Mikado who still didn't show any signs of panic.

_Knowing those filthy scientists, this is nothing but a test and they have some sort of device watching us, collecting data, _Mikado thought as he felt one side of the ring burn into his skin. His eyes flashed red before the flames started to inch away from his form, slowing thinning away.

"W-what?" Arnold yelled out in shock as the flame disappeared. Mikado gave a cold, heartless smirk.

"**You aren't the only one with elemental control. You call them god-gifts, I call them death wishes," **Mikado spoke and took a step closer to Arnold.

Finally, while the soldiers watched the fantastic fight, one decided to use the sedatives they were given for the reason of capturing the two boys.

The shot hit Mikado in the neck, making his eyes widen. He slumped to the ground, the world around him growing hazy.

"Kehehehehehe," Arnold laughed as he moved to stand in front of the boy. His hand moved to grip onto his face, lifting him off the ground once again. Mikado panted as the world started to darken and his eyes turned into a mucky, hazy blue as his eyes started to close.

"Ma….sao….mi…." Mikado whispered as his eyes shut, his body hanging limply in Arnold's grip. Before any of them could move the sounds of horses' neighs sounded in the area.

A slash was heard and a soldier went down. Arnold dropped Mikado just as a black scythe landed near his neck.

"Don't move," a girl with bleeding red eyes hissed, her glare steady as she walked into the scene, a katana out and pointed towards him.

The soldiers didn't move, too scared at the unknown beings. A man wearing a black biker suit and yellow cat helmet held the black weapon, their face unseen.

"Leave now. Don't come back," the girl demanded. Arnold snorted.

"Why should I?" He hissed. The girl walked up to his face, her eyes demanding. A stab of pain was sent through his body as her sword dug into his stomach.

"Mother is telling you to," she hissed out and Arnold felt the world around him go red as voices took over his head.

"Leave and don't come back," Anri ordered. Arnold stood there, his eyes growing red before he dumbly nodded, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Let's go," he ordered to the other soldiers. They all grew confused.

"Leave the boys. Mother said too," Arnold instructed and walked away, the soldiers following after a moment of confusion.

Anri rushed to the bubble but before she could touch it, she was pulled backwards by an invisible force. She looked back to see Mikado sitting up, panting as his eyes were hazy and unclear.

"D-don't touch it. You'll die!" He panted out as he staggered to stand up. He dragged his wounded leg as he limped to the bubble, his eyes flickering before the shield burst. Kida and Kasuka were gently laid on the ground before Kida's eyes fluttered open. Kasuka's followed after and they sat up.

"Mikado!" Kida yelled out as he saw Mikado fall forward. Kida and Anri caught him before placing him on the ground as gently as possible.

Celty watched them, before sending a message to Shizuo that she had Kasuka with her.

"Mikado! Why didn't you heal yourself first before dealing with Kasuka and me?" Kida gasped out, panic written on his face. Kasuka moved to Celty, asking if she had a phone. Celty nodded and handed it to him, where he called Shizuo.

"I wanted to make sure you and Kasuka-san were fine first," Mikado muttered as his eyes started to close. Kida's body snapped back before he threw his arms around Mikado, a yellow glow radiating off his body.

Mikado's body started to glow a blue and his cuts and scratches started to shrink. His leg stretched out, it crackling as it was healed. Mikado's pained face slowly faded into one of peace and his chest started to move in an up and down pattern of sleep.

Anri looked at Kida.

"Gomen," she muttered. "We didn't make it here any sooner," the quiet girl looked down as she spoke, before jumping when a hand was placed on her head. She looked up and saw Kida staring at her.

"It is fine. You came just in time to save Mikado from getting taken away. If he had been unconscious for more than a minute, the barrier he had around Kasuka-san and I would have disappeared. You did a good job and saved all of us," Kida whispered.

"But….how did you get here?" Kida asked and saw Celty stiffen.

"Izaya-san…..did," Anri spoke and looked down again.

**One little toy went out to play,  
What the second did, he will not say.  
Third went to see a ball,  
Fourth watched the people fall.  
Fifth thought it was time to fly,  
Six said it was time to die.  
Seventh thought all of it was funny,  
Eight asked when it would be sunny.  
Nine said it was time to go,  
Ten said 'Start the show'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reaper: **This is ** Airrei's **chapter. She did a marvelous job~ I am purely jealous of her writing style. Anyways, read and enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. **

**AIRREI'S CHAPTER**

Notably, Izaya never did anything for others than out of his self interest, and Kida knew this all too well. So the verdict he had heard out of Anri's honest lips set him in visible unease. The kind girl noticed, but took care not to make it seem as if she was staring at the beads of sweat starting to form along the sides of his face. If there was something he learned by now, it was the fact that Izaya couldn't be trusted to look after anyone's well being. As if gains were calculated by the amount of loss, such as an invisible currency circulating the market of life, one point with him always meant losing something important afterward.

Such was, Kida recalled, to be expected out of an informer. They were dealing with a man who spent a considerable amount of time nosing into other people's businesses and turning human weakness into profit. He shuddered at the thought of what this could even mean.

Meanwhile, unaware of his friend's trauma, Mikado curled into a silent dream. He hazed into a familiar room, quite empty without windows, and a bed as the sole furniture. A cold metallic room, that seemed to shade the boy into the same icy temperature. He sat there in the total silence, imagining the sound of waves, imagining it buzzing in his ears because there was nothing hindering him from it. Where they came from, they weren't allowed to know much about the outside. To be honest, Mikado never even knew where he was. If there had been a window, perhaps he would have been able to see the vast greens surrounding the institute or even the ocean below the cliff. Yet there was still the chance that the windowless room had nothing to do with concealing the outside world and that there were simply no point in it whatsoever for they were underground.

Still, the boy daydreamed. He had memories of the ocean, and no amount of mind wiping could get him to let go of his humane side. He daydreamed because at the end of the day, he was too tired to dream; too tired of sorting out his nightmares, the unrelenting voices telling him what to do, and the perpetually empty room devoid of all things able to stir any childish wishes or imagination. All except the familiar waves at the back of his mind.

While he always ended the day in that room, he didn't necessarily always wake up in it. Sometimes, he woke up in the lab or the infirmary, and he wouldn't be able to recall how he got there. Every time, he felt like he was missing a piece of his past life and turning into some sort of machinery. Whenever that happened, he would note on how food seemed to sting down his throat, as if they were delicately colored cardboard, made to look like something edible. He would put down his spoon and stop eating, just enough times so that they would be concerned and send him into the infirmary where he was needle fed.

Days in the lab passed by slowly, and it felt like there were thirty hours in a day and only four at night. Though it possibly could have been just like that, for Mikado couldn't recall ever seeing a clock on a wall. Time was screwed up in the bottled up facility, and the lights were always on. Always the same, sickening, blinding white lights hovering seven feet above him, never flickering but casting a probing glow.

Kida's presence was strange and welcoming in that kind of environment. Even the boy's fiery temper, and rebellious nature made Mikado like him more and more. He couldn't exactly recall the first time they met, and they never discussed it just the same. When Kida laid his amber eyes on him, and Mikado cast his lifeless blues back, for once in a very long time he could remind himself what he looked like. By then it was obvious there would be no mirrors, and the blinding white lights would turn their heads away from their own drinking water that they unwillingly guzzled.

Surprisingly, Mikado thought he looked better in Kida's eyes than in his own memory of himself, whenever the last time was. The shade of ember colored him into a tanned, healthier looking boy than the reality of his pale green tinted skin. He never rubbed his arms in the cold because they turned a pinkish color that was deemed disturbing in his mind. He could only imagine himself growing weaker and the skin peeling right off his muscles, and that thought made him feel faint.

Blending his dull blues inside the reflection of his best friend's eyes, they turned a great dark color that was almost velvet and just as smooth. It was like the night sky he believed he would never see again, for even if he closed his eyes, the undersides of his eyelids were so used to the brightness that it only showed him a glowing red.

Mikado thought, maybe it would be okay if Kida was here with him. That the unbearable discomfort was no longer present now that they were so used to it and they had each other. Yet, the other boy still had that same fiery temper he came with, and it was clear that he was thinking of something else.

That plan was revealed one day, right after the first successful attempt in blowing out one ceiling light. The bulb shattered into smithereens, and the perpetually bright walls turned a shade of beautiful, welcoming gray, an oasis that was two feet of murky shadow between the other two lights. Mikado blinked twice, for he was rarely surprised, and watched his friend's satisfied smirk and hysterical laughter in awe. For the first time in a very long time, they felt like they had waken up from a relentless nightmare, and the pieces of glass twinkled in the dim gray like falling stars about to grant their wish.

The hours that followed seemed surreal. Hand in hand, Kida lead the steps fluently, and Mikado watched blankly from behind, not turning back once. Not even when glass after glass shattered behind him, and the distant hall where their rebellion first started turned from a light gray to black the more they ran. No matter how dark the corridors became, the sprinkling shards looked like candied accessories, brushing against Kida's skin, returning the youth into those angry eyes.

Beautiful, Mikado thought. He didn't even know what the word really meant, but right then, it was fitting. Just beautiful. Then they stopped abruptly, before he could fully appreciate the run. The brunette felt cheated somehow, as if he paid for this moment all along to have it end prematurely, and his line of vision that only included his friend now was forced to accept the reality again.

The metal walls weren't so white as he thought they were. Red lights bounced back and forth, and now the boys stood still, their backs flat against the cold surface, the sound of blaring sirens finally catching up to their tired ears. Mikado felt beads of sweat appear behind his neck, but was surprised to see his friend still smiling feverishly, face bright red but eyes even bloodier.

Mikado gulped. They had to get Kida out of there. No. He had to get Kida out of there. Sadly, the boy knew and could think calmly enough to reach that conclusion. It didn't seem like the other realized it yet.

So, Mikado squeezed his best friend's hand tightly and astonished, Kida looked back. He squinted at first; besides the red flashes the lights were out for the first time and it was incredibly dark.

Time seemed to stand still for that split second.

The time just between the ear splitting sirens when the red light crossed the younger boy's face briefly. If it weren't for the more than human perception, Kida knew he would have missed the precise placing crossed with the millisecond of silence. Yet, that moment passed and he found he couldn't see anymore. Unfamiliar liquid formed in his eyes, clouding his vision, but he didn't reach up to wipe them. He squeezed the boy's hand back and sighed.

While Mikado remembered his appearance, Kida probably blocked it out of his mind. He finally saw himself reflected in those blue eyes. They were glimmering for the first time since the institute, and a small, gentle smile was carved over, even if the boy's lips were pursed into a straight white line.

Footsteps echoed, and Kida pulled, but hesitated when he realized Mikado wasn't moving.

"Masaomi," his voice was soft and gentle, but Kida violently shook his head, as the younger boy tried to soothe him by rubbing his arm gently. "Let's get you out of here."

"No, Mika-!"

Before he could finish, everything turned into a frenzy of blues and reds. Kida found himself floating inside a crystal blue bubble, finding it futile to pound against the surface, but doing just that. His friend no longer looked as him, the gaping hole curled out in unbelievable positions along the lab's outside walls. Familiar and unfamiliar faces in lab coats gathered around Mikado, though to the boy they all looked the same. One by one, they seemed to fall into some sort of coma into the ground, clutching desperately at their own throats, their hearts, or into the air. This disturbed and terrified Kida greatly, watching the usually calm and meek boy turn heartless in the face of heat. The broken brunette slowly turned around and waved, one last time, with one last smile then shakily turned back.

Kida could see himself getting carried further and further away, and it was only when Mikado's back was no longer in view that he realized they weren't in some jungle or underground after all. No, more like they were really in the middle of nowhere, the facility blending in with the abandoned factories nearby, and it was either the crystal he was in or the sky looked dazzlingly blue. That, or he was still looking straight ahead and hadn't realized yet he still needed to wipe his eyes.

In reality, Mikado was already awake, watching Celty's back carefully as they headed to doctor Shinra's place. He didn't know where his dreams blended in with his daydreaming, or if he was even dreaming at all.

It was always that way for the kids. Everything was a dream and at the same time the reality.

**I see red and you see blue,**

**Next to yours my eyes reside,**

**But blue won't see blue,**

**And red won't see red,**

**To meet our eyes I look into yours.**

**There red becomes blue and blue becomes red.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reaper: **Hi. Long story short - Laptop charger died and therefore I couldn't get on my laptop, which held all my files, until I got a new one. I got a new one. Hu-zah~!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME/MANGA/CHARACTERS. NONE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT WITH AIRREI.**

Celty rode down the sidewalk, Mikado sitting behind her as she slowly moved the motorbike, Kida and Anri walking beside her. Kasuka was in the back, making sure Mikado didn't fall off. Mikado blinked and picked his head up, stretching his arms over his head. Kida spotted the motion at once and practically pulled Mikado off the back of the bike to hug him, relief and joy pouring off his face. Kasuka gave a small smile, happy to see the boy awake.

Anri smile in relief and Celty looked back at the three friends, seeing the two boys hug and the lone girl smiling happily.

_What a strong bunch they are, _Celty thought, turning back to face the front. _Being able to deal with attacks like that. Anri-chan's gotten stronger too, openly using her Saika power. _Celty shook her head as she heard Mikado yell at Kida about groping him or something. Kids these days.

They reached the apartment. Celty turned around and pulled out her cell phone.

**Here we are. Let's go, **Celty typed up and drove to the Apartment garage, placing her bike/horse in there. She walked back to the group and led them to the elevator, where she pressed her floor number.

They got out of the elevator, moving to her room. Celty went to her door and opened it.

Mikado followed Celty and Anri into the apartment, Kida behind him by a few inches. Kasuka was in the back, looking around the apartment from the doorway.

The first thing Mikado's eyes landed on were the entry-way, which was a square of tile before you saw the living room and balcony window. The kitchen table and chairs, as well as the sofa, could be seen poking out from behind the walls of the entry-way.

Mikado's eyes traveled upwards from the ground, catching a flash of white. In came a man, clad in a white lab coat, a coffee cup in hand. Mikado's body stiffened, his mind shutting down as his legs went numb, his arms went limp, and gravity seemed to pull him to the ground.

"O-oi! Mikado!" Kida yelled in alarm as Mikado's eyes stared trained on Shinra, who was blinking at him in shock.

"Celty! What are you doing, bringing in all these kids? What's wrong with him?" Shinra asked, ignoring everyone as Mikado's eyes grew wide when Shinra walked up to him.

"N-NO! GET AWAY!" Mikado screamed in alarm, shuffling backwards to smack into the door, his whole body racking with fear and horror. Shinra stayed where he was, knowing he was having some sort of affect on the boy.

"M-Mikado?" Kida asked as Mikado gave a pained cry, tears streaming down his face as he hands gripped into his hair, flashes of old memories attacking him.

"_Now that 02 isn't here, this _thing _is the only one left we can experiment on," a chilly voice announced and Mikado pressed himself closer into the meal walls surrounding him, not being able to see. White bandages were wrapped around his eyes, shutting off his sense of sight. His arms and legs were bound to the metal walls by chains, his neck also bound._

"_It is fine. 01 was the first and the best anyways. And if we get it right, we could find 02….and see…see who is stronger," another unknown voice spoke and Mikado gave a startled cry when a hand touched him. It trailed down his stomach, moving lower._

"_He has a fine body. He's not too starved or frail. Even though he barely has any muscles or complexion, it is fine," the first voice spoke and Mikado felt the hand on his chin, tilting his head upwards. The world was dark around him, only feeling hands and hearing voices. He felt so weak._

_So weak and helpless._

"_Should we start?" The first voice asked and he heard a shuffle of clothing. A prick of something sharp stabbed into his bare arm and he freaked, screaming and thrashing against his chains as his body grew heavy._

"_He sure has the energy," the second voice spoke with an amused tone before the world faded._

_Mikado snapped his eyes opened, the bright lights making him cry out in pain and protest, the world growing more stable as his eyes got use to the sudden assault of light._

_Men stood over him, dressed in doctor masks and goggles. Needles and scalpels were in their hands, and their lab coats were replaced with doctor surgical uniforms. _

"_N-NO! NO! NO!" Mikado thrashed around, seeing his was tied to the metal table he was on. He arched upward, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nothing happened._

"_The medicine worked! Their powers stop working for an hour after they wake up!" A doctor gasped in amazement, a proud tone in his voice. Mikado screamed again and felt a sharp stab of one of the scalpels enter his nude body._

"_STOP IT!" Mikado screamed as struggled as a doctor pushed his stomach down, his backside hitting the chilling metal slab he was bound to. Tears streamed down his closed eyes as he felt the blood pour out of him._

"_Masaomi! Masaomi! MASAOMI!" Mikado screamed with all his might as he felt needles prick him, drawing blood, taking tissue samples, injecting anything into his body. It was all too much for him. With the blood, medicine, dugs, the stabs, the pain, the helplessness. He wanted it all to stop._

"_STOP!" Mikado screamed one last time in a futile attempt to stop the monsters. They did not. Mikado's eyes shot open, the light fading from them as he slowly settled onto the table, breathing silently._

"_01, do you hear my voice?" A kind, sweet, loving voice of a female sounded through the now silent room. Mikado's eyes didn't even flicker at the voice._

"_Yes ma'am," Mikado spoke out robotically, his voice cutting through the air with his monotone tone. _

"_How are you feeling sweetie?" The woman asked with that sickening sweet tone, a hand moving to brush the bangs from Mikado's face. Mikado's face was still void of emotions, not even flinching when the hand touched his cheek._

"_I don't feel anything, ma'am," he spoke out. The woman was suddenly in his line of sight, her black hair cascading over her shoulder as he felt the dull tingle of scalpels and needles pointing and stabbing him. Her beautiful brown orbs stared down into his blue ones and she smile sweetly; show her perfectly white polished teeth. _

"_01, did 02 ever give you a name?" The woman asked as her eyes softened at his dead look. Mikado stared forward, right into her eyes._

"_Mikado….Mikado ma'am," he spoke, his mind numb. Why was he telling her these things? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move or feel anything? The only thing he felt like doing was answering any question this woman seemed to ask._

"_Mikado, yes? Well, 01, that is a horrible name. Forget that name. Forget about 02. Forget everything. _**Everything**_," the woman spoke in a sharp tone before Mikado's mind started to shut down, images and names slipping from his brain._

**No. No. No. No. No! I don't want to forget! Masaomi! MASAOMI!**

"MASAOMI!" Mikado screamed out, his hands shooting to grab the boy in front of him. Everyone was staring at his tear stained face, his terrified expression. Kida stared at Mikado, the younger boy's hands grabbing his arms.

"Mikado, I'm here. I'm here Mikado. What's wrong? What is it?" Kida asked as he leaned forward, a hand moving to soothingly brush Mikado's hair. Mikado's eyes trailed back to Shinra, before Mikado gave another choked sob.

"I don't want them to stab me. I don't want them to stab me. I don't want them to poke me. The needles kept poking me, Masaomi. They kept poking me and drawing blood. They injected so much into me. Make it stop, make it stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!" Mikado chanted before slinging forward, burying his head into Kida's chest to sob out.

"MASAOMI! MASAOMI! MASAOMI!" Mikado cried. Shinra gulped, finding this interesting and scary at the same time.

He inched forward, kneeling down beside the crying boy. He touched his shoulder, pulling Mikado back from Kida. Mikado's face switched to a deer caught in a headlight, his skin paling as his eyes dulled.

"I won't hurt you," Shinra reassured, seeing Mikado scoot backwards from the man's grip. Kasuka got beside Mikado, a hand on his shoulder.

"They all say that," Mikado whispered as he shook.

"They all say they won't hurt me. Then they stab me with needles or force me to fight. Force me to kill," Mikado spoke and Kida's eyes widened.

"Mikado….." Kida whispered in horror.

"A-ano…Shinra-san….you might want to change out of that," Anri suggested softly, looking at Mikado with pain in her eyes. Shinra stood up and moved to his room, all the while looking back at Mikado.

Mikado sat there, his head bent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the group.

"I…I have such bad memories….bad memories of doctors…bad memories of scientists," Mikado spoke as his arms wrapped around himself. He shook, memories taking him into the darkness of his mind. Kida shook his shoulders, snapping Mikado out of his daze.

Shinra stood there, his white lab coat off. Mikado gave a sigh of relief. Kida squeezed Mikado's shoulders, his eyes staring deep into Mikado's.

"Mikado….when we get back to your apartment, or wherever the hell we're staying, you and I are going to have a long, _long _talk, understand?" Kida asked and Mikado nodded. Shinra cleared his throat.

"So, what brings these interesting teenagers here?" Shinra asked with a smile. Kasuka blinked, his cell phone going off.

"Ah, Onii-san? Hai, hai. I'll be back soon," Kasuka said and shut his phone. He stood up from his knelt position, moving to open the door.

"Sorry, but I need to go now," Kasuka spoke and left quickly. Celty pulled her phone out, her fingers dancing across the screen.

**We have some things to ask you, **Celty wrote and Shinra blinked in confusion.

**Scream as loud as you truly want,  
no one will be there to save you.  
Wish as much as you want,  
no one will be there to hear you.  
You are caged, chained, and bound.  
No one will be there for to to be found.  
Deal with it in the game of life,  
because no one will be there to win the game. **


End file.
